The Emotional Morph
by Hammershlag
Summary: A (very) brief Kishuna oneshot. This just appeared off the top of my head, so I figured, why not?


**Here we go. My first non-pairing oneshot. This is an overused topic (I think), but it's the best I can think of for now.**

**I know I said I wouldn't be updating as much since classes just started up again for me, but my region is being subjected to approximately four feet of snow this week and sub-freezing temperatures; my classes have been cancelled, and I've been given no assignments yet, so I have nothing to do but practice on my brand new Dieter Otto and buzz-pipe and write new fanfics. So there you have it.**

**Also, it has been brought to my attention that this piece closely resembles Wayward Son. I would like to assure you all that this is PURELY COINCIDENCE and I have no intention of plagiarizing Gunlord500's works. The basis for the conversations between Nergal and Renault solely comes from the latter's support conversations, in which he mentions he did some pretty awful things in order to bring back his lost friend. Surely Nergal knew of these atrocities, so why wouldn't he capitalize on them if he wished to antagonize Renault? There's the logic. If Gunlord had the same logic when he wrote the scene where Nergal brought back Renault's fallen friend, then I guess I'm in good company. Just know that I did not base this off of any existing FanFiction publication.**

* * *

His creator, no, his God stood before him alongside someone who looked familiar… almost like an old friend.

Kishuna stood in front of the altar. He had emotions, and he began to remember things that may have been from a previous life, but he found he could not express anything. His mind was fully active, but his body was barely functional.

"…K-Kishuna? Is that really you?" The LORD's assistant approached the morph. Could it be? Yes! It really was him! Renault, his old friend!

"Renault! I'm so happy to see you! I can't believe you actually found a way to bring me back! What did I miss?!" Kishuna laughed, or at least, he would have if he could have. His mind wanted to recite those words, but his mouth wouldn't move.

"Kishuna? Can you hear me?" Renault began to frown.

"Yes Renault! Yes I can!" Kishuna tried to say, but found he could not.

"Nergal! What's wrong with him?! He's… he's an empty shell!" Renault turned to the LORD.

"Is that not what you wanted?" The LORD laughed.

"I'm no shell! Why can't either of you understand me?!" Kishuna did everything in his power to make a sound, but his body would not let him. He could barely even move.

"NO! I wanted my friend back! Not some soulless hulk! Make him as he was!"

"If I really gave you your friend back as he was, do you really think he would approve of the atrocities you committed for the sole purpose of reviving him?"

"W-what?"

"He'd never forgive someone like you! It's not in his nature."

"Y-you bastard… YOU BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU!" Renault rushed at the LORD with all his might, but the sorcerer merely knocked him to the floor with his magic and warped him away from the shrine.

"NO! My Lord and Master, why have you done this? What's going on? What atrocities has Renault committed?" Kishuna was angry now, but couldn't display it. Nergal simply turned toward him and frowned.

"What do you want, monster?" The LORD looked on with contempt, "You can't fight… You can't harvest quintessence… Powerless and frail, you are naught but a false puppet, a pale imitation. Absolutely worthless. You are of no use to me. Go somewhere and rot away into dust." With those disgusting words, the LORD clothed him in red robes almost as concealing as a burka and warped him away.

"Master… why? R-Renault…" the morph felt absolutely betrayed. Angered. Sorrowful. These emotions came to him like a hurricane upon a tropical island. They lingered on, throughout his days.

* * *

For hundreds of years, the Magic Seal known as Kishuna wandered the Dread Isle in darkness and doubt, sorrow and anger clouding all judgement. If only he could portray them, for after many centuries, people had started showing up on the isle again! He tried to communicate with them, but the sages always dismissed him as his very presence interfered with their magic. Suddenly, he sensed an odd presence. One that could sense his feelings. A sorcerer perhaps? Or maybe… no, could it be a dragon? He remembered that their were rumors that some dragons survived the Scouring and lived in hiding, but those were just rumors. Either way, all the abuse he had received by Valor's new inhabitants made him angry, and he wasn't sure how this new presence would react, or if it was able to see through his anger.

"…Presence, where ever you are, please help me! I know you can understand me, but no-one else can! Please!" He warped over to where he sensed the presence, only to end up next to Aion, one of the sages who arrived on the isle some time ago.

"Oh, not you again! Begone! I have enemies to deal with and you're not helping, useless Magic Seal."

"I won't be bossed around anymore." Kishuna tried to say, and he simply stood there impeding everyone's magic. Was it out of revenge? Or could it be sympathy toward the people who were approaching? He did not know or care, as Aion, just like Nergal, had angered him blind. Over his time wandering Valor he learned how to make his own morphs, and summoned a small cadre to protect him.

Soon enough, Aion's enemies approached. They saw Kishuna, and assuming he was with Aion charged him. If Kishuna had any qualities he shared with his past self it was his speed, so he managed to avoid his assailants and flee.

"Why, damn it?! Why was I cursed to live such a wretched existence?!" He said as he appeared in a fortress in the Nabata he found in his old life.

* * *

A few weeks later, some people invaded his hermitage. Out of fear, Kishuna summoned his morphs to him, which to his surprise were easily felled by the invaders. Before the interlopers could reach him, however, he warped away again, retreating back to the isle to an old ruin Lord Nergal once created. Eventually, more interlopers came. In his sorrow, Kishuna realized that there was no further point in running and decided to let his enemies kill him.

The interlopers approached him, and to his surprise _Renault_ was with them.

"R-Renault… can you understand me?" Kishuna tried to say, although clearly his old friend could not.

"N-no, it's not Kishuna… just a morph… an empty shell." The ex-mercenary said to himself.

"Bishop Renault, your Excellency, is something wrong?" A young… monk? Yes, a young monk approached him.

"N-no…"

"I can't believe it, Renault. You of all people became a bishop? Heh, fate works in strange ways I suppose." But Renault was not very good with magic, it seems, and before long he was felled by some of the Magic Seal's morphs.

"At last, this curse is ending… K-Kishuna… I'll… see you… in the next world…." Renault collapsed, dead. Kishuna wanted to cry; he felt so horrible about what he just saw, but his body would not let him. While he was distracted, an axe from a blue-haired, heavily armored man cut off his head. Because his body was as it was, Kishuna could think up one more phrase before his curse was lifted.

"Renault… I'm coming…" To his surprise, the words actually escaped his mouth, and he smiled before he crumbled to dust.

* * *

**THE END**

**I'm not sure if that was a happy ending or a horrible ending. Either way, I'm happy about this, short as it was. I had a severe case of writer's block as I don't have a lot of experience writing about characters like Renault and Kishuna, but I did my best and I liked the way this progressed.**

**I may write a longer, better Kishuna-centric oneshot in the future. Who knows?**

**You guys have any thoughts? Please share 'em! See you next time!**


End file.
